Daggerfall (Online)
Daggerfall is the largest city-state in Glenumbra. It is located in the southern part of Glenumbra, and is ruled by King Casimir. If aligned with the Daggerfall Covenant, the Vestige awakens in Daggerfall after escaping Coldharbour. Like Wayrest, Daggerfall is split into districts. The southern half of the city is the Trade District, which holds many business, trading stalls and the Southern Docks, where passage by ship to Betnikh and Stros M'Kai can be arranged. The northern half is Castle Town, which contains The Rosy Lion inn, guildhalls, one of the city's two stables and a number of homes, as well as the main gates. In the northwest is the Harbor District which contain the main docks of Daggerfall, while Castle Daggerfall overlooks the city on a hill in the west of the city. History Daggerfall was initially founded around the year 1E 246 by invading Nords from Skyrim during the Skyrim Conquests, bringing with them a rough civilization. Numerous legends surround how the Kingdom of Daggerfall got its name. One of such rumors says that the first chieftain threw a dagger and let the spot where it fell act as the border. Skyrim did not hold the city for long, and only held control for about a century before the War of Succession made Skyrim lose all of its territory in the other provinces of Tamriel. However, Daggerfall thrived under Nordic rule and thus had an advantage over its neighbors upon independence. The kingdom became a powerhouse for the Nedic Direnni Clan, but still continued to thrive even after the clan lost power in High Rock after the Battle of Glenumbra Moors. By 1E 609, under the rule of King Thagore, Daggerfall was the main economic, cultural, and military force in High Rock, and it remained so for millennia until the city of Wayrest eventually surpassed it. In 2E 541, an army of Reachmen under Emperor Durcorach of Cyrodiil, the progenitor of the Longhouse Emperors, invaded High Rock. They began a fifty-seven day siege at Wayrest, before eventually being driven out. They instead assaulted Daggerfall, but were met by the armies of Wayrest. Durcorach was killed by Emeric of Cumberland, and afterwards, the kingdoms of High Rock signed the First Daggerfall Covenant, the terms of which were that if any kingdom was to come under attack, all the other kingdoms would defend it. In 2E 566, Daggerfall and the other kingdoms reinforced Wayrest when it was assaulted by an army under the command of King Ranser, obeying the terms of the Covenant. When Ranser was defeated, Daggerfall and the other kingdoms signed the Second Daggerfall Covenant, which now included Hammerfell and Orsinium, which was finally granted provincial status by King Emeric. In 2E 582, King Casimir was almost killed by the Bloodthorn Cult, but his life was saved by the Vestige, who had just arrived in Daggerfall after dropping into the sea off the coast of Stros M'Kai and brought to the city. Travel Daggerfall contains a wayshrine that sits just behind the Rosy Lion Inn in Castle Town. It is automatically unlocked as soon as you enter Glenumbra. At the Southern Docks, you can speak to Gilzir to get to the islands of Betnikh and Stros M'Kai by ship. Getting there If you belong to the Covenant, you can simply teleport to the Wayshrine as it will be unlocked automatically after escaping Coldharbour. If you are a Pact player, you first must have completed God of Schemes and accepted Cadwell's Silver in order to reach Daggerfall. If you are a Dominion player, you must have accepted Cadwell's Gold and completed Cadwell's Silver. Notable items *''A Warning to the Aldmeri Dominion'' – Inside the lighthouse in the northern docks *''The Winds of Change'' – Inside the Mages Guildhall *''What a Pig Needs'' – Inside a pen for pigs Locations *Bank of Daggerfall *Bazgara's Horses *Captain Margaux's Place *Cergend House *Daggerfall Castle *Daggerfall Cathedral *Daggerfall Marketplace **Cergend's Cuir Bouilli **Phien Tailoring *Daggerfall Millworks *Daggerfall Southern Docks *Daggerfall Fighters Guild *Daggerfall Mages Guild *Daggerfall Outlaws Refuge *Gane House *Happy, Healthy Horses *Hastien House *Jeran House *Landreau House *Lavergne House *Lerineaux Manor *Patheirry House *The Rosy Lion *Stogrin House *Tradesman's Square *Vachel's House Quests *Blood and the Crescent Moon *Bloodthorn Assassins *Anchors from the Harbor *Back-Alley Murders *Basile's Invitation *The Broken Spearhead *Long Lost Lore *Nemarc's Invitation *One of the Undaunted *Swine Thief Characters *Abzag the Monster – Undaunted *Adajadhi *Andeleine Vervins *Aelif (Fighters Guild member, appears in more than one city) *Alahir *Alain Dailland *Alana Relin *Albec Dutheil *Aldimion *Aldimonwe *Amable Onis *Anatole Thenitte *Andeleine Vervins *Angier Stower *Aniette *Apothecary Muriel *Arghragdush *Arthor the Outcast *Aseis *Athesa Areloth *Atroque Santerre *Augustina *Axel Plourde *Awanan *Azeriba *Babineaux Redain *Balrook gro-Mak *Balzag gro-Grumush – just outside *Barjot Benoit *Basile Fenandre *Bazgara *Beaucourt Genin *Beggar Matthew *Berjac Pajaud *Bernamund Agnan *Bertrand Gane *Bethany Frernele *Blandine *Brara Hlaalo *Brunog *Camille Ashton *Camille Phien *Captain Aresin *Catherine Eriel *Carine Esmery *Carzog gro-Larishak *Celeste Ruqueville *Celia *Cesarelle Hurier *Chamberlain Croix *Charlvain gro-Ruumsh *Chervain Georence *Christoph Lamont *Ciara Chauvry *Cimon *Clarique Barthel *Clelian Berri *Commander Devry *Commander Parmion *Crier Martine *Cristoph Lamont *Damien *Danel Telleno *Dantoine Brassac *Danforth Montgrun *Denyse Emax *Diabelle Faleille *Diane Guissant *Donel Landreau *Donel Lielle *Dorothea *Drienne gro-Oglurn *Drivien Murien *Dufrain *Dulroi gra-Grumsh *Duncan Franis *Durzog Jonnicent *Edgar the Innkeeper *Eirdre Mavine *Elia *Enaffir *Enielin the Wanderer *Ennia *Endehm *Erind Sansone *Erisa Dubois *Etienne Delrusc *Eukkaneeus *Eustache *Eveline *Evolitte Ginise *Fabien *Fabienne Stictal *Faedre *Falarel *Felande Demarie *Ferou Rouillac *Francine Chatillon *Fugues Cornillac *Garlub gra-Shugharz *Geonard Stogrin *Gervaise *Giblets (dog) *Gonda Morel *Gonnison *Goramalg gro-Dushnikh *Grenna gra-Kush *Gregoire Lafont *Gulara gra-Lort *Guyseph Cergend *Hacques *Harbormaster Reine *Harcourt Rernis *Hasilium Epinard *Henneque Chamrond *Hervia *Hinther *Hiwanan *Hulotte Luillier *Husniya *Irvic *Jean Ervine *Jenna DuBois *Jeran *Jesper Moret *Julupe *Kamzith *Kareem Winvale *Kauric Marence *King Casimir *Kushorithi *Lady Blade *Lagrog Guillon *Lanier Ginise *Lanis Shaldon *Lantoine Reynaud *Lazgara *Leclaude Virelande *Leon Milielle *Lionne Ondre *Loic Dutheil *Lucas *Lungruk *Lysaux Niert *Magnifico Jalid *Marie Cergend *Maxelle *Maxevain Narcien *Mazgro gro-Larishak *Merten *Michebert Montieu *Michelle Eugenie *Miquel Eugenie *Milo Pouzou *Mimou Dugot *Molg Music-Maker *Murgoz *Nemarc *Neomi Malyne *Nicolas Elve *Norgol gro-Ghammak *Nurisipa *Oanyin *Orlugash gra-Burz *Pakee *Pabla Taloet *Panhandler Thomas *Parisse Lozieres *Paulin Taloet *Pierette Cotrett *Pierraud Bruhl *Rallaume Foucher *Ramis Carlier *Rhanald *Robyn Bruhl *Rodolphe *Rognar *Rosalind Milielle *Rosamonde Madier *Roulena Pathierry *Sabrine Bouchard *Sailor Delphine *Sailor Nayvond *Sailor Pergol *Saissiana *Sandire Laelippe *Sandor Cottret *Scout Hanil *Sharushnam gra-Luruk *Shiftless Gaven *Sir Khnanya at-Salan *Skeevers *Stephen Leveque *Stuga *Swineherd Wickton *Swims-the-Seas *Tahla *Trader Renko *Tryste Hequetot *Ungruk *Unrahg *Ursyvyra Lavergne *Usquenot Hositte *Vachel *Valaste (Mages Guild member, appears in more than one city) *Valessa Hedier *Vancecarion *Varuhl *Velica Landreau *Vencobert *Victoire Nisirren *Violette Farnele *Vitrus Chriane *Yarlak gra-Bur *Yngwie Zurric *Yvon Serielle *Yvander at-Owynok *Zhagush gro-Korlag *Zalbec *Zhosh gro-Izburg *Zinedine Gomberville Gallery ESO Daggerfall Screenshot.jpg|Daggerfall docks ESO Daggerfall 2.png|Overlooking the trade district ESO Daggerfall 3.png|The Daggerfall residential district ESO Daggerfall 4.png|Overlooking Daggerfall from the nearby mountainside Daggerfall Lighthouse (Online).png|The Daggerfall lighthouse Daggerfall Docks (Online).png|The Daggerfall docks Daggerfall Docks (Online) 2.png|''The Lydia'', anchored in the Daggerfall docks Trivia *Prior to Update 13, Eugenie Cergend could be found living in the Cergend House in the city. Appearances * * * ja:Daggerfall (Online) pl:Daggerfall (Online) ru:Даггерфолл (Online) Category:Online: Glenumbra Locations Category:Online: Cities